The Ballad Of Harlem
by Revolution
Summary: They Always knew They deserved something better, Now its up to them to get it.
1. The Goils

~The Ballad OF Harlem~

          By :Revolution

                   Rated:Pg-13

Bottle Cap Conlon sighed heavily and handed Stress Lynch a   
cigarette.  
  
       "Ya shoah about dis?" she asked.  
  
      "Can I ask ya sumptin? How many papes did ya sell?" Stress   
exclaimed.  
  
     "Twenty," replied Bottle Cap counting the change in her hand.  
  
     "Outta our usual hundred," exclaimed Stress "Rev only sold six   
and one of Strider's goils threatened her."  
  
"Ah, Rev can take care of herself. None of Strider's whores will mess with a Manhattan newsies goil."  
  
     "Tell dat ta Viper and some a da uddas Jazz and her goils have roughed up."  
  
"Stress! Bottle Cap! Time to Eat!" Yelled Honor Winter from inside the Lodging House.  
  
"Yes Mom!" Yelled Stress as they eased their way off the roof.  
  
"Are you shoah ya allright?" asked Pegasus.  
  
Revolution Fredrich laughed.  
  
"Yeah Peg," she replied, "I can take Jazz, she aint shit."  
  
Bottle Cap looked at Stress pointedly.  
  
"See?" she exclaimed wrapping her arm around Revolution's shoulder "Our goil Rev is as tough as nails."  
  
"Or at least a really hard rock," replied Revolution as she rubbed her sore arm.  
  
"Anyone seen Moods or Fearless?" asked Stress.  
  
"Not since dis mornin," replied Revolution "Fear backed me up wit Jazz."  
  
"I tink Moods was goin to see Skitts," exclaimed Aki Andersen.  
  
"Well, we need ta talk," said Stress "All of Us."  
  
"Come on Whistles, we'll go look for 'em," said Revolution "Maybe I'll see mah best friend."  
  
Whistles laughed.  
  
"I'm in" she replied.  
  
"Be careful, Keep ya head up and yours eyes open," said Bottle Cap "And Rev, ya got your knife?"  
  
"Don't I always?" Revolution laughed.  
  
Revolution grabbed a long sleeve shirt and pulled it on over her bandaged arm. She and Whistles walked out into the crisp night air.  
  
"Wonder what the big meetin is about," Revolution said as she lit up a cigarette.  
  
"Maybe we'se finally gonna move ta anudda bourough." said Whistles.  
  
"I hope not, I kinda like Harlem," said Revolution.  
  
"Not even to Manhattan?" joked Whistles nudging Revolution.  
  
"Well..." laughed Revolution.  
  
The crowd at Medda's was rowdier than usual, Moods O' Shanks laughed at her boyfriend Skittery and Racetrack Higgins arm-wrestled.  
  
"'Ey Moods," exclaimed Fearless Silver "Look who jus showed up."  
  
Moods stood up and sneered. Jazz Thomas, the biggest traitor in Newsgirl history stood in the doorway with Strider Mckenzie.  
  
"Excuse me, Skitts," she said kissing his temple "Me and Fear gots some unfinished business."  
  
"Ah Fear, why can't ya jus chill for da night?" asked Race.  
  
"Because dat whore aint gonna git away wit crossin one of us." replied Fearless.  
  
"What happened?" asked Itey concern filling his eyes.  
  
"Ya goil was threatened, Jazz cut up her arm pretty bad" exclaimed Fearless patting his arm "Don't worry, Peg bandaged it up real good."  
  
Revolution smiled at Kloppman and walked out to the street.   
  
"Dey're at Medda's," she said to Whistles.  
  
"Lets go," exclaimed Whistles "I'm freezin mah ass off."  
  
  
Carryin Da Banner,

Revolution

Ps. I have a long weekend so I'm gonna update all my stories, so stay tuned.


	2. Traitors

"Where da hell are dey?" asked Stress as she paced the floor of the lodging house.  
  
"God, Damn." whispered Bottle Cap "Sit down Stress, Ya drivin me  
  
batty."  
  
Stress sighed heavily and flopped down on a chair. She couldn't help worrying about her friends, they were the only family she had.  
  
"Don't worry, Stress," said Aki smiling at her "I'm shoah dere all  
  
right."  
  
Stress smiled at the one person who could make all of them smile. Aki  
  
was one of the sweetest newsgirls in Harlem. Ever the eternal optimist, she saw the beauty in everything and everyone. The much more jaded newsgirls fought to make sure she kept her sunny outlook.  
  
"Yeah, I'm shoah dere fine," Stress replied.  
  
Lucky Windsor stood in the shadows of the street smoking a cigarette; she could see what was about to happen. Jazz was going to run her mouth and there would be another fight. She dropped her cigarette and ground into the pavement.  
  
"Well, Look who it is," exclaimed Revolution, placing her hands on her hips "Hiya Luck."  
  
"Rev, Fear," replied Lucky addressing the only two girls she recognized.  
  
Lucky recognized the familiar glitter in her former best friend's eyes and smiled. I aint been in a good fight in forever, she thought.  
  
"Stress says ta git ya asses back!" yelled Dodge as she came running to them.  
  
"Well, Jazz," hissed Moods "Ya kin go back to ya master, we'se through."  
  
Revolution strode up to Lucky.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off ya face," she hissed dangerously "Or next time I'll make shoah ya aint got anything ta smile about."  
  
"Ooo..." replied Lucky "I'm shakin."  
  
Revolution felt a strong hand pull her away.  
  
"What the hell are is goin on?" asked Jack Kelly glaring at the group.  
  
"Just tendin ta some unfinished business." replied Fearless.  
  
"Well, knock it off!" he whispered "Wheres Stress?"  
  
"Back in Harlem," replied Revolution still glaring at Jazz and Lucky.  
  
"We'se headin back now," said Whistles.  
  
"All right, I'm gonna come wit ya," replied Jack.  
  
Jack placed a comforting hand on the agitated Revolution.  
  
"Come on Rev," he whispered, "Say goodbye to your boy and let's go."  
  
Revolution smiled at him and went to say goodbye to Itey.  
  
"I wish ya would be more careful," he whispered.  
  
"What are ya talkin about?" Revolution laughed in his ear "Careful is my middle name."  
  
Revolution kissed his nose.  
  
"Will I see you tommorow?" he asked.  
  
Revolution smiled.  
  
"Ever the doting boyfriend," she replied laughing.  
  
Itey handed her his jacket, which she gratefully accepted. Tomorrow, she mouthed and walked out the door.  
  
"Hey Moods!" yelled Jazz as they walked away "How's Viper?"  
  
Fearless swore under her breath when she saw Moods tense up. That  
  
good for nothing whore, she thought. Moods and Fearless had proclaimed themselves the protectors of the group. Viper had been struck down and nearly killed while Moods fought off more girls.  
  
"You good for nothing whore," yelled Whistles running to her.  
  
They all watched in shock as Whistles slammed her fist into Jazz's face. ... 


End file.
